Summary: Recent work in the laboratory has focused on prostate cancer aggressiveness. Few genetic risk factors have been uncovered that contribute specifically to the racial disparity in prostate cancer observed in African Americans. With the advent of Ancestry Informative Marker (AIM) single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) panels and powerful genetic strategies such as Mapping by Admixture Linkage Disequilibrium (MALD) it is possible to discover genes that underlie ethnic variation in disease risk. Using these markers in the North Carolina-Louisiana Prostate Cancer Project we have identified areas on chromosome 8q24.21 and 11p13 associated with increased risk.